1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to power transmissions, and more particularly to flexible couplings for mechanical power transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmissions commonly include shafts that transfer torque between one another through a coupling. The coupling typically interconnects the shafts such that torque exerted by one of the interconnected shafts is exerted on the other of the interconnected shafts by the coupling. In some transmissions, the interconnected shafts can be misaligned relative to one another, either axially, angularly, or both axially and angularly relative to one another. The misalignment can exert additional stress on the coupling above that ordinarily associated with the transferred torque. For that reason, some couplings include structural features for managing the stress associated with shaft misalignments. For example, some couplings include planar discs coupled between the shafts that bend in parallel during coupling rotation to accommodate misalignment. Other couplings include axially stacked planar diaphragm discs that flex in series during rotation to accommodate shaft misalignment. The axially stacked planar discs may be axially offset from one another and have necked profiles that deform during rotation to accommodate misalignment between the shafts. The geometry of the planar disc in such couplings is typically selected according to the amount of torque and misalignment expected between interconnected shafts in a given transmission application.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved flexible couplings. The present disclosure provides a solution to this need.